


The Beginnning

by Bellarke_jikook_destiel_yoonmin_namjin



Series: Their Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_jikook_destiel_yoonmin_namjin/pseuds/Bellarke_jikook_destiel_yoonmin_namjin
Summary: Dean Winchester is just a 26 year old man... With a secret he and his brother Sam are looking for their father. On their way they meet a handsome stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

    

  "Sammy I'm really worried about him, Jess will be there when you get back but we HAVE to find Dad no exceptions" Dean replied worriedly. Sam looked down at his phone Jess had been texting him non-stop with worry.

                                                                                 3 hours after riding in the car in silence

Dean pulls into a diner. "What are you doing?" Sam asked worried now that it might take forever to get back to Jess. "Dude I just want to get a burger and fries, You don't expect me to die of starvation do you?" Dean added sarcastically. They both got out of the car and walked into the diner and sat at the nearest booth. "What'll you have today" A soft voice asked next to them. Dean looked up and was surprised to see how handsome he was. Dean just stared at him for a while with the stranger staring back smiling. Sam finally interrupted "Yah..." He peered at his name tag. It read Castiel. "... Castiel we will have two burgers and a fry" Dean nodded smiling. Sam kicked him and whispered "Dude what was that? What happened to no relationships huh?" Sam teased. Dean began to blush furiously. "I have no idea what you are talking about Sammy I'm not into him" Castiel walked up and smiled at Dean, "Here is your order" he placed their food in front of them " And... Since it took so long here is a complimentary pie" Castiel smiled " Thanks Cas" Dean with an eager smiled replied. Castiel smiled even wider now and walked off blushing, No one had ever called him Cas before because he usually didn't like nicknames but he liked it when the stranger had called him that, There was just something about him that felt right that he couldn't shake even though they just met.

 

Dean wouldn't stop smiling the whole time they were eating. "Dean you okay I haven't seen you smile like this since you dropped out of high school. What's going on?" Dean never replied he just stared off into the kitchen where Cas was.

Cas suddenly picked up his phone and his smile dropped and Dean over heard that his ride had ditched him. Cas walked over and gave them the check. " I couldn't help but over hear that you need a ride we could give you one." Cas smiled widely "Really? Thank you so much I get off in 5 minute's.

 

                                                                               5 minute's later

Sam was in the back while Dean and Cas were up front " Thanks again for the ride guys oh and I never learned your names" "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean" Dean smiled at Cas then went peering back at the road.

                                                                                   15 minute's later 

Cas and Dean were chatting and chatting and because it was so much it felt like forever. Dean suddenly said " Hey whats your number my brother doesn't like any of my interests we should talk sometime.

They exchanged phone numbers and Cas's house came up. Castiel smiled at Dean as he stepped out and walked to his door he turned around smiled and waved then walked inside. Only to see his house was being robbed and they came barreling after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas walked into his house as 3 robbers came barreling after him.

He took every last one of them out by himself. Dean and Sam looked in awe as they ran up.

"I guess I should explain" Cas stuttered

"So let me get this straight you're a hunter also?" Cas said after he told them about him being a hunter.

"Yep" the brothers replied as one.

"And you also want my help finding your Dad?"

"Also yep" they said as one once again

"I'M TOTALLY IN" Cas replied to quickly

2 hours later  
"How he is still passed out?" Sam asked Dean

Cas had been in the back and right when they got in he passed out.

"I have no idea Sammy, but you gotta admit he is kinda cute when he is sleeping

." Sam smiled widely at Dean, Dean kicked Sam in the leg as they were pulling into a cheap motel.

"Cas wake up hey buddy wake up." Dean gently patted his shoulder Cas wasn't budging so after two minutes he picked him over placed him over his shoulders and carried him to the room as Sam got the key.

"How did I get here" Cas questioned.

"Oh Dean carried you since you wouldn't wake oh and he just went to get some dinner he should be back in a little bit" Sam explained not tearing his eyes from the flat screen placed on the wall in front of him.

Dean walked in not long after he didn't spot Cas 'till he set the food down as soon as he spotted him he smiled widely Sam caught him and laughed softly as they stared at each other you could feel the tension there.

Dean handed out their food not saying a word his wide smile not yet fading.

As he handed Cas his food their fingers brushed, they both froze blushing non-stop.

Sam cleared his throat as Cas' phone began ringing.

Cas answered...

"Hello... Oh Hey Gabriel... I'm actually on a case... I'm working with some other hunters... Yes... Yes I'm sure... I'll text it to you... Bye love you"

Dean looked disappointed after Cas said he loves someone.

"Gabriel my brother is insisting on helping since he has never met you and he is protective of me."

Dean felt his face lighten as he replied to Cas "The more the sooner we will find our Dad and you..." Dean said peering at Sam "Can get back to Jess." Sam looked relieved.

Jess kept on blowing up his phone she was getting so worried, but the thing was Sam wasn't sure he felt that way about her, he often found himself staring at another guys butt or face or his most favorite to stare at _lips._

Soon there was a knock on the door Sam ran to open it since Dean and Cas were still flirting as he swung open the door he couldn't help but stare at the slim perfect lips placed on the man standing before him

 

"I'm Gabriel you must be one of the hunters my brother told me about." He smiled peering up at him

 

"Yah my name is Sam and that's my brother Dean over there." He pointed to where Dean and Cas were laughing at a movie high fiving and looking at each other happily.

 

"Seems Dean likes to flirt." Gabriel said laughingly, Sam laughed along with him.

 

Sam and Gabriel came and sat next to Dean and Cas.

 

Cas patted Deans leg, Dean didn't seem to mind but Sam and Gabriel looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 

They all decided to go to sleep not long after.

 

Dean and Cas slept on the beds while Sam and Gabriel slept on the floor due too a loss of rock paper scissor shoot.

 

The next morning Sam and Gabriel woke up first then Cas.

 

Cas couldn't keep from staring at Dean he was just so darn cute when he was sleeping.

 

Dean began to stir so Cas looked away quickly.

 

"Bitch" Dean tiredly said.

 

Cas and Gabriel looked confused they got just a little less confused when

 

Sam replied with "Jerk" Dean smiled and got up.

 

The other pair of brothers decided not to ask.

 

They all piled into the 67' Chevy Impala and began their long Journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was also short but I promise it will be worth it in the end :) The next chapter will be uploaded within the next 2 days!!


	3. Chapter 3

Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say

 

"I'm dying from this horrible music Dean" Sam whined

 

 

"Sam you know the rule driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean said in a stern voice.

 

 

Laughter arose from the back from Cas and Gabriel.

 

 

"Sam we are going to a diner for breakfast so you can get a break from my AWESOME music." Dean added.

 

 

"Mmm" Cas and Gabriel moaned around their burgers.

 

 

Dean and Sam stared at them in lust both obviously unable to hold back the urge to grab Gabriel and Cas and kiss them.

 

 

Dean and Sam's burgers finally arrived.

 

 

Dean grabbed his and immediately began chopping down, he felt grease on his lip so he lifted the burger from his mouth and to hopefully get a reaction from Cas slowly scrape the grease off his lip with his thumb and licked it off his thumb. Cas just stared and when Dean caught him staring he looked at Sam and said "You know you and my brother should just stop flirting and just kiss already." Dean agreed with Cas while Sam and Gabriel choked on their drinks and food.

 

 

"Look who's talkin." Gabriel said with Sam high fiving. Now it was Dean and Cas' turn to choke. 

 

 

"Lets get goin" Dean said in a hurry placing a generous tip on the table.

 

 

They drove to the nearest case a case about a witch coven. They drove all they way there to Texas got another cheap motel. But this time their was double the lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they make it through the journey to save John and other cases along the way without the lust getting too strong for them too handle.


	4. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read this chapter if you don't like sad stuff sorry I made this chapter but the next chapter will show why I did it.

They all woke up pretty early. Birds were chirping which Dean loathed because it was too early for this shit.

Cas was walking next to Dean every now and then glancing over at him. Dean knew that the feeling was mutual, but it wouldn't be fair to Sam since Dean made him come here and he doesn't have Jess right now, but he also saw how Sam looked at Gabriel. The look that everyone longed for. 

Sam caught Dean staring and gave him his signature bitch face.

Dean just laughed and went back to his conversation with Cas, who he has now grown quite close to in the past few days.

"Gabriel and I are gonna go to a bar." Sam said winking at Gabriel

Gabriel got it they want their brothers together so they both left.

Cas and Dean didn't think of it. About half an hour later they decided to watch some movies, but because the TV was so small they had to sit on the same bed.

Sam and Gabriel walked into the bar, not then knowing it was a gay bar.

They walked up to the bartender and ordered 2 beers and sat on the nearest stools.

The bar keep told them they make a cute couple, Neither of them heard him they just nodded in thanks and watched the TV. What was on surprised them both... Drag Queens were on. They decided to look the bar up online and saw the headline for it 

" Johnny's, Most successful Gay Bar in the State"

They both looked at each other paid the bar keep super fast and jolted, laughing the hardest either of them have laughed in a while. They stop to take a breath and looked each other in the eye. Both felt the urge to kiss the other... So they did.

"God damn it, I'm will Jess, But this feels so much better than when I kiss her..." Sam thought to himself as he sank into his kiss.

Dean and Cas both slowly began drifting to sleep but a scream on the movie made Dean wake up. He shaked Cas till he woke up. Since Cas was laying on his chest when he woke up he looked up at Dean. Their faces were dangerously close. Dean took the first move as their lips moved together in a rhythm just then they heard the door being unlocked they moved away quickly and began to watch the movie once again.

When Sam and Gabriel went to sleep they went outside together and kissed once more deeper and slower they walked in layed down sharing a bed since the ground was to hard to sleep on.

Cas woke up first then woke up Dean. Next came Sam and then Gabriel. Last night before Sam and Gabriel went to the bar they found the location of the coven.

They began heading in the coven's direction, Cas in the front they don't notice how they begin to hold hands. Sam and Gabriel smiled as they also held hands.

It had been a week since they defeated the coven. They had just picked Charlie up from the airport. They were headed down route 67' when out of nowhere a large dump truck came flying through hitting them.

Dean woke up in the hospital. He tried to get up but he couldn't , he just couldn't.

Cas woke up and was surprised to see he was in the hospital. The last thing he could remember was working at the diner and then it all goes blank.

Gabriel woke up with his stomach laced in stitches.

Sam and Charlie didn't wake up they both were in Coma's.


	5. Amnesia

2 months after Sam and Charlie tragically fell into a coma, there were signs that Sam was gonna wake up soon. Finally surely but slowly Sam fully awoke. Sam found everyone was alright except for Charlie it turns out 1 month into his coma, her heart fastened so much so that it was going 10 times its usual speed and finally stopped.

Sam also found out after his very depressing news some good news Dean and Cas were dating!

Gabriel had been there with Sam ever since he woke up telling him everything that happened when he was "sleeping" Sam found it to hard to talk about his coma since Charlie was in one to.

Sam felt himself falling for Gabriel all to fast. Then something Sam knew was bound to happen soon, Jess came to visit him and do everything Gabriel had already done.

Gabriel confined in Cas that he was hurt when Jess came back into Sam's life.

Cas told Gabriel what Dean told him that Sam told him, that he'd rather be with Gabriel but he didn't want to hurt her, especially after being in a coma for 2 months.

Sam wanted so bad to be with Gabriel when Jess kissed him he thought back to his kiss with Gabriel.

Every time they kissed Jess got surprised of the boner he had, little did Jess know he was thinking about Gabriel every single time.

A year had passed since the coma. Sam was still with Jess, Sam still wanted desperately to be with Gabriel, As did Gabriel.

Dean and Cas were still madly in love and were actually engaged their wedding was set for September 18th the day they met.

Gabriel visited Sam every now and then but wouldn't stay for long he hated seeing Sam with Jess it broke his heart more and more each time.

Dean decided to dedicate his wedding to Charlie and Cas didn't mind, In fact he was happy about it, Saying how it was super sweet of him.

Sam and Gabriel shared a bond even though Gabe didn't know Charlie long they had gotten close and it hurt him too when she died. But Jess despised her saying she was hitting on Sam every chance she got, Sam hated that about Jess, Along with a lot of other things.

So when Charlie died, Jess wasn't sad, She didn't even sympathize for him, Unlike Gabe. Gabe was there through every step and if Sam cried he would Gabe. Sam loved Gabe, Gabe loved Sam. Jess was the only thing in Gabe's way. He had to figure a way to be with Sam. But he knew in the end it wouldn't be meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a surprise in the next episode it's not a good one though :(


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I know I haven't posted in a while but that is because my laptop broke so I had to wait to get a new one but since I stopped for so long should I continue this, is not please leave down in the comments what I should do next if you want me to continue this it might be 1 more day since its going to be Really long with a surprise in it.


	7. Chapter 7

GGabe couldnt take it anymore he knew if he couldnt be with Sam he couldnt be happy at all.

So as the moon shined through his window he pulled a gun up to his head and pulled the trigger.

Dean heard the gun shot and ran to his room.

Dean fell to the floor when he saw Gabriel's lifeless body laying there in the middle of the room.

Cas chose that moment to walk in to see why Dean was on the floor.

Cas dropped everything and ran ti Gabriels side picking up his head and placing it on his knee.

Cas began crying the first time Dean ever saw him cry. Both their hearts broke that night because Gabriel was also his brother blood or not.

Pretty soon maybe 2 hours later they were still in the same positions not moving when Sam came back.

Sam walked in to see what was going on. He fell to the floor. His heart actually aching with pain. 

"Oh my god guys get a grip people die get over it." Jess said as she walked in and kicked Gabriels lifeless body over so she didnt have to look at his face.

"Get out" Sam said quietly.

"What?" Jess pretended.

"I SAID GET OUT WE ARE THROUGH!" Sam yelled.

All the while he thought to himself this is what it to break up with someone you dont love the death of your one true love...


End file.
